


All About Your Heart

by kaazkiin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Yams still loves him, tsukki is a NERD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaazkiin/pseuds/kaazkiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima can't find the words to say how he feels about Yamaguchi, so he lets a song do it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song of the same name - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMadRqE9aGE  
> Listen to it while reading, if you want C: I've always associated this song with Tsukkiyama, and I wanted to write something for it.

Even if Tsukishima would never admit it, he liked his teammates. A lot. In a stranger's perspective, it looked like he could barely stand to breathe in the same air as Hinata and Kageyama. And, yes, that might have been true to begin with, it wasn't that way now. Not usually, anyway. The duo had grown on the blond, but he could never find the words to say it, say how much all his teammates meant to him. Tsukishima had always had trouble trying to find the right words that could articulate his whirlwind of thoughts. Sarcasm was usually his go-to when the mess of words in his brain refused to come out of his mouth. Pile that onto Tsukishima's natural pessimism and bitterness, and he looked like a huge asshole. But under that, he was quite kind and caring.

And further under that, he was an even bigger asshole, if Yamaguchi was really being honest with himself.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were sitting alone in Yamaguchi's classroom to eat lunch. They had both finished eating ages ago, only staying in the empty room since neither could be bothered getting up. The period started with more people staying back in the room with them, but they had slowly filtered out as time went on, much to the brunet's joy. He liked being alone with Tsukki.

Said Tsukki was sitting across from him, gazing out the nearby window to watch the students below. Yamaguchi was rambling on about nothing in particular, the blond offering a noncommittal nod or hum when needed. His headphones were draped loosely around his neck, one hand toying with the cord that connected them to his phone. That puzzled Yamaguchi. Tsukki only did that when he was nervous about something. Maybe he had a test coming up? But Tsukishima hardly ever got anxious about tests, not the way Yamaguchi did, at least.

"Yamaguchi."

"Huh?" The freckled boy blinked as Tsukishima clicked his fingers in front of his face. "Sorry, Tsukki. Did you say something?"

"No. You've been staring at me without saying anything for a bit. Space out?" Tsukishima questioned, one eyebrow raised as he settled back in his seat.

Yamaguchi's stomach flipped. "Y-Yeah, guess I did! Sorry, Tsukki." He forced a smile, feeling his cheeks heat up. It would be stupid to hope Tsukishima wouldn't notice. He always noticed.

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

The blond huffed, turning to face the window as Yamaguchi started giggling. Whatever awkwardness that was present quickly evaporated, and a comfortable silence spread between them. The only noises interrupting it were the ticking of the clock on the wall, and the muffled voices coming from outside. Yamaguchi liked these silences, too. They were never bad, always occuring at the right time when conversation ceased. But usually during these silences, Tsukishima would put his headphones on, going that extra step to ignore the world. They were still around his neck.

"... Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi straightened immediately. "Yes, Tsukki? Sorry, did I zone out again?"

"No... Here."

The freckled boy tilted his head in confusion as his friend removed his headphones and held them out, still looking toward the window. This was new. Tsukishima's headphones were sacred, anyone who touched them risked losing a hand. That rule even applied to Yamaguchi. "Tsukki?"

"Put them on."

Alright, that was _very_ new. The only headphones of Tsukki's Yamaguchi had ever even touched were the earbuds the blond bought to share, so they could both listen to his music on the way to and from school. And even then, Tsukishima would give him a half hearted glare if he touched them for too long. Hesitantly, Yamaguchi reached out, gently grasping the headphones. When Tsukishima removed his hands, the brunet slowly lowered them onto his ears, adjusting them so the band stayed on his head properly.

Tsukishima pulled his phone up from his lap, unlocking it and swiping through a list of songs. Yamaguchi waited patiently, tapping the heel of his shoe on the floor. He chose to ignore the fact that Tsukishima hadn't looked at him since first bringing him out of his thoughts earlier. Tsukishima's finger froze above one particular song, the name of which Yamaguchi couldn't read due to it being upside down, and the glare from the sun half obscuring it.

"... Tsukki?" He tried, tightly clutching the material of his pants and rubbing it between his fingers, just so he had something to do. If Tsukishima had a song he wanted Yamaguchi to listen to, he could've just said so. But Yamaguchi had a feeling it was more than that.

Tsukishima let out a deep sigh, quickly tapping the song, locking his phone, and gluing his gaze back to the window in one fluid motion. He rested his head in his hand, pointedly not looking anywhere in the brunet's direction. Yamaguchi frowned, wondering what was bothering his friend so much, as a gentle melody flowed from the headphones.

_I don't mind your odd behaviour_  
_It's the very thing I love_  
_If you were an ice cream flavour_  
_You would be my favourite one_

Yamaguchi could feel himself blushing heavily. Was this a love song? Judging from the light pink that dusted Tsukishima's cheeks, he guessed it was. But... why?

_My imagination sees you_  
_Like a painting by Van Gogh_  
_Starry nights and bright sunflowers_  
_Follow you where you may go_

No. No way. There was no way Tsukishima was confessing to him like this. Sheer cheesiness of confessing through a song aside, Yamaguchi refused to believe this was happening. There was no way the guy he'd been crushing on since middle school was returning his feelings right now. And yet.

_Oh, I've loved you from the start_  
_In every single way_  
_And more each passing day_

Tsukishima looked incredibly embarrased, now resting the side of his head on his folded arms. The previous pink of his cheeks changed into a bright red that covered his whole face, the same exact shade Yamaguchi was sure he was sporting.

_You are brighter than the stars_  
_Believe me when I say_  
_It's not about your scars_  
_It's all about your heart_

Yamaguchi raised a hand to delicately touch one of his cheeks, in a spot he knew had a large cluster of freckles. He'd always been proud of them when he was younger. His parents often compared them to the stars, and he loved the idea of having countless galaxies swirling across his skin. Unfortunately, other kids didn't agree with him. They bullied him, not just for his freckles, but they had played a role in it. Yamaguchi remembered how much he began hating them, wished they were gone, tried to scrub them off. Until...

_You're a butterfly held captive_  
_Small and safe in your cocoon_  
_Go on, you can take your time_  
_Time is said to heal all wounds_

Until he met Tsukishima. Shortly after they became friends, the blond commented on his freckles. He said they were bright like the stars, but a lot more prettier. What he actually said involved more stammering and awkward pauses, but Yamaguchi understood what he meant.

_Oh, I've loved you from the start_  
_In every single way_  
_And more each passing day_

Maybe that was the day he started falling.

_You are brighter than the stars_  
_Believe me when I say_  
_It's not about your scars_  
_It's all about your heart_

Tsukishima had long since buried his head in his arms, bouncing his leg so hard it occasionally hit the bottom of the table. The tips of his ears were red too, Yamaguchi noted. He realised he must've been staring at his friend for the entire song. No wonder he seemed so nervous.

_Like a lock without a key_

"Tsukki."

Tsukishima slowly raised his head, glasses askew, eyes wide, blush still very promiment on his face. He looked so different. So... vulnerable? Probably not the right word, but that was the first thing that came to Yamaguchi's mind. This was one of the only times the blond had managed to find a way to properly say what he was thinking.

_Like a mystery without a clue_

Heart beating hard against his chest, going against every shred of anxiety telling him to stop, Yamaguchi lifted trembling hands to rest on each side of Tsukishima's face.

_There is no me_

Yamaguchi didn't need to pull the blond forward, Tsukishima was already leaning in, gripping the freckled boy's wrists as they both shut their eyes and met halfway for a kiss.

_If I cannot have you_

It was clumsy, and a little bit messy at first. Neither of them really knew how to do this properly. They knocked their noses and teeth together multiple times, trying to find the right angle.

_Oh, I've loved you from the start_

Tsukishima pulled back for a moment, tilting his head before leaning back in, capturing Yamaguchi's lips in another kiss.

_In every single way_

It was _perfect_.

_And more each passing day_

They broke apart, a small string of saliva connecting their lips as they rested their foreheads together. Yamaguchi glanced down at Tsukishima's lips, a small grin tugging at his own when he realised the blond was mouthing the lyrics to the song. This was the closest he would ever get to saying what was in his head.

_You are brighter than the stars_  
_Believe me when I say_  
_It's not about your scars_  
_It's all about your heart_

Yamaguchi felt his heart practically melt. He couldn't believe how hard he had fallen for this bitter, sarcastic, sweet, dinosaur loving asshole.

_It's all about your heart_

Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi's hands from his cheeks, lowering them to the table so he could thread their fingers together. They both stayed quiet, letting the song finish. By the time it started replaying, Yamaguchi looked up. Tsukishima was watching him with such an adoring look on his face, the brunet felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. He couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't believe his nerves let up enough for him to initiate this. Speaking of nerves...

"Ah, Tsukki, I'm sorry! That was probably the worst kiss ever." Yamaguchi spluttered, hunching over in his seat, feeling his anxiety suddenly come crashing down on him. The blond leaned down more so he could bump their foreheads against each other.

"It's always perfect if it's with you." He murmured softly, tracing his fingers over the back of Yamaguchi's hands.

Yamaguchi's heart clenched. "Tsukki-"

"Aww, that was so cute!"

The brunet jumped in his seat and let out a quiet shriek, just as Tsukishima violently flinched. They both quickly turned to stare at the classroom door. Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi were all in varying stages of embarrassment, hiding behind the doorframe. Well, the latter two were, Hinata had bounced into the room, bright, brown eyes wide and sparkling.

"Are you two gonna start dating? I told you, Kageyama, I told you they liked each other!"

"Shut up, dumbass! I never said they didn't!"

"Uh, g-guys? M-Maybe we sho-should leave them..." Yachi tried weakly, nudging the now bickering duo back down the hallway. She sent a bashful, apologetic look over her shoulder, before she was out of view.

"Oh my God I'm going to die." Yamaguchi deflated, resting his burning face against his and Tsukishima's joined hands. "They're going to tell the whole team, I just know it."

"That bad if they find out we're dating?" Tsukishima asked, mocking a hurt voice.

Yamaguchi's head immediatly shot back up. "N-No! Not at all!"

"Relax, I'm just teasing you." The blond smiled, quickly leaning in to peck the freckled boy's nose. "Lunch is ending soon, we should pack our things up."

Nodding, Yamaguchi reluctantly let go of Tsukishima's hands, putting his things back in his bag and returning Tsukishima's precious headphones. The blond unlocked his phone to pause the song before it could loop again, then locked it to shove in his pants pocket. The bell rang as soon as they stepped out of the classroom together. The two walked down the hallway, standing a little closer than usual as they weaved between people, loosely holding onto each other's hands.

Neither knew if Hinata mentioned anything to the team during afternoon practice. But if anyone noticed the small, unfamiliar smile on Tsukishima's face, or the shy look Yamaguchi would occasionally send his way, they didn't say a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting a fic online pls be gentle  
> 


End file.
